Iris
by Gabi HimeSama
Summary: Duas almas separadas pelo dever. Um amor impossível. Sonho, miragem, conto de fadas. Hyoga e Eiri – Songfic Íris Goo Goo Dolls


_Duas almas separadas pelo dever. Um amor impossível. Sonho, miragem, conto de fadas. Hyoga e Eiri – Songfic Íris (Goo __Goo__Dolls__) _

_**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, pertence ao Kurumada-Sensei. A musica Iris também não me pertence, pertence ao **__**Goo**__** Goo **__**Dolls.**_

Era uma noite fria de inverno, os flocos de neve dançavam suavemente com o vento se dirigindo ao chão gélido. Alexei Hyoga encontrava-se parado em frente a sua janela na mansão Kido vendo a neve cair na rua a sua frente. A noites ele sofria de insônia, pois havia pensamentos demais em sua cabeça. Na manhã seguinte ele retornaria para a Sibéria, para a Vila de Kohoutek, onde treinaria para se tornar ainda mais forte. Ser forte, sim, era isso que ele queria. Se tornar ainda mais forte para protegê-la.

Abriu um pouco a janela e deixou que o frio tomasse o aposento. Frio este com que o jovem loiro já estava mais do que acostumado. Tão diferente da sensação quente que ele sentia quando a tinha em seus braços.

Ficou a contemplar as estrelas, tão brilhantes naquela noite. Como se as estrelas pudessem trazê-la de volta para os seus braços. Quando olhava as estrelas conseguia se lembrar do brilho daquelas íris cor de jabuticaba, era como se pudesse senti-la um pouco mais perto, dentro de si mesmo.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_(E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la_

_Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_

_Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora)_

Sozinha, Eiri contemplava a neve que caia pela janela. A casa estava silenciosa, apesar de lá habitarem vários pequeninos. Um silêncio estranho que não era nada acolhedor. Mais para ela estava tudo bem. Ficar só, vendo a neve a lembrava dele. Das íris azuis de seus olhos, tão azuis quanto o gelo, de seu sorriso gentil, seu toque gelado que esquentava seu coração por dentro. Ela só queria ficar ali pra sempre, se lembrando daquele amor impossível. Suspirava. Ele partiria no dia seguinte, talvez nunca mais voltasse.

Mais se sentiu tola ao pensar nisso. Afinal, ele era um cavaleiro de Athena, e ela apenas a garota do orfanato. Uma hora aquele doce sonho teria que acabar, ela bem sabia. Mas por enquanto só queria olhar a neve mais um pouco, pois ali ela se sentia como se pudesse estar ao seu lado.

_**And**__** all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**C**__**ause sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_(E tudo que eu sinto é este momento_

_E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida_

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar_

_Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite)_

Sim, ele já havia tentado esquecê-la, mais foi tudo em vão. Ignorou-a ao vê-la e se manteve distante o máximo que pode, mas sempre acabava voltando a pensar nela. Em sua doçura e meiguice, seu jeito de menina e seu corpo de mulher. Ela era única.

Ele também já havia tentado entender seus sentimentos, até conversado com seus amigos cavaleiros sobre isso, porem era como se ninguém mais o entendesse.

Mas quando olhava nos doces olhos dela, era inevitável. Sentia como se ela pudesse olhar dentro dele, até a sua alma e compreender seus sentimentos. Mais do que isso, como se ela pudesse de alguma forma corresponde-los.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

Ela já havia se cansado de chorar sozinha à noite, e por vezes ser repreendida por sua amiga Minu. Era só um conto de fadas impossível, tentavam fazê-la compreender. Eles jamais poderiam ser felizes para sempre.

Mais não podia ser mentira. Tudo o que ela sentia, todas as suas esperanças, seu amor. Para ela era real, tão real quanto vivo. Ela queria acreditar, queria lutar! Já não se importava mais com os riscos que correria para estar ao lado dele. Mesmo que por mais mil vezes fosse capturada e usada para fins malignos, ela acreditava nele como um príncipe encantado, que sempre voltaria para salva-la.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your **__**lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo_

_Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras_

_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_

_É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo)_

Ele tinha um dever, devia proteger Athena. Era assim que ele havia escolhido viver sua vida desde pequeno, entre a cruz e a espada. Porem, jamais havia imaginado se apaixonar. Agora mais do que tudo ele queria protegê-la. Ela sempre fora tão frágil, tão delicada. Ele sabia que se estivesse longe ela poderia se ferir, feriria não só seu corpo, mas também seu coração. Mais se ela ficasse ao lado dele ele sabia que iriam usá-la contra ele, que iriam lhe fazer mal. Ele não podia obrigá-la a correr esse risco por ele e sabia que aquela decisão não cabia só a ele, mas mesmo assim queria tê-la em seus braços novamente.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broke**__**n**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

Ela já nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Devia estar louca. Sim, louca. Louca de amor. Estava arriscando tudo, mais precisava vê-lo antes que partisse, precisava contar-lhe que o amava mais que tudo no mundo, que queria ir embora junto com ele. Não importava os riscos, ela estava disposta a correr todos eles. Tudo o que importava era seu amor por ele e mais nada.

Ia caminhando na neve gelada, deixando que seus pés a conduzissem. Nem sequer havia apanhado um casaco e o vento forte transpassava seu vestido fino e invadia sua alma como se não houvesse barreiras. Ela apenas precisava vê-lo mais uma vez, uma ultima vez.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

Seus pensamentos deviam tê-lo enlouquecido de vez. Devia estar vendo alucinações. Ou isso, ou lá estava ela, bem ali caminhando pela rua em direção a mansão. Ficou ali parado por apenas um instante fitando a jovem garota. Não, não podia ser uma miragem. Era real demais. O vento frio cortando a pele alva da garota, a neve em pequenos flocos se amontoando em seus cabelos loiros e seu fino vestido azul, mais do que tudo, aqueles olhos. Tinham de ser reais.

Saiu correndo de seu quarto e depois porta - afora. Sim, ela estava bem ali, tão perto que podia tocá-la. Correu até ela e a tomou em seus braços. A jovem garota tremia de frio e sua pele estava gelada como mármore.

Eles apenas ficaram ali abraçados olhando um dentro dos olhos do outros. A íris negra como a noite dela e a azul como o céu dele. Aos poucos seus rostos foram se aproximando e inevitavelmente seus lábios se tocaram num tão esperado beijo. Beijo que esquentava a alma fria de Hyoga e o corpo congelado de Eiri, um beijo que mostrava facilmente que tudo ficaria bem, que sua decisão era unânime. Permaneceriam juntos, para sempre.

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_(__Eu só __quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

**--ღ--**

_Saia da Sibériaaaaaaaa!_

_u.u_

_Song Fic da Musica Íris do Goo Goo Dolls, trilha sonora do filme cidade dos anjos._

_É a minha primeira songfic e eu sei que ela ta um pouco fraquinha, mais nada me impede de modificar ela um pouco mais pra frente._

_Dedico essa fic a Quel, que sem querer e sem saber me deu essa idéia. Saia da Sibéria, sabe? _

_Okay, okay, eu explico. Saia da Sibéria Eu ganhei internet banda larga. Vamos fazer algo pra comemorar isso..._

_Saia da Sibéria: Sibéria Hyoga. Hyoga forma um lindo casal com a Eiri... _

_Por que essa música? Culpa do meu Teacher. Ele deu aula de música pra minha sala com ela, ai eu fiquei lá, toda romântica vendo Cidade dos Anjos depois. Eu simplesmente amo esse filme!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado :D_

_Deixem Reviews, assim eu posso saber a opinião de vocês_

_Beijos_

_**HimeSama**_

_**;3**_


End file.
